


Prior Engagements

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Prompto has a crush on Gladio, but it's not very likely that the first born son of Lucis' second highest house doesn't have prior arrangements.





	Prior Engagements

”Not tired?” Gladio accepted a bottle of beer as Prompto sat down next to him by the camp fire. “Iggy and his royal laziness are already asleep, aren’t they?” He nodded towards the tent.  
   
“Just in the mood for some company, big guy. Um. If it’s alright with you?” Prompto’s foot was tapping a quick staccato on the rune covered haven stone as he sat down next to the Shield – a little closer than necessary.   
   
“Yeah, sure.” Of course it was alright. Unexperienced as he was, Prompto was still a part of the team and had more than once proved himself to be a good ally and even better friend. “Did you get any good shots today? With the camera I mean. The ones with the gun I saw for myself.”  
   
Prompto laughed a bit nervously  and took out his beloved camera, fumbling a bit with it. The kid was really wound up tonight, more than usually, Gladio noted. Hm.  
   
“Sure did! Look at this,” he leaned over eagerly, pressing through the days photos and Gladio grunted approval.  
   
“You’re getting really good, Prom. Nice shots.”  
   
“Well, it’s kind of easy with such photo genetic people around,” a very deep blush crept over freckled cheeks and Gladio belly sank; he had a bad feeling he knew were this was going. Better stop if before it got too far.  
   
“Prom….” He started but a hand on his thigh interrupted him. He looked aside to see Prompto with that look on his face – that determined, stubborn look under the still present blush – the look he got when he was doing something he really didn’t have the guts to do.   
   
“I mean, who can blame me, right?” Promto mumbled, all uncertain smile and hopeful eyes and the look of an eager puppy.  
   
Gladio sighed and gently removed his hand.   
   
“Look, I can’t.” It was difficult to look at Prompto but from the corner of his eyes he could just about make out the hurt and then the light as he jumped to the conclusion. *Damn it.*  
   
“Oh. You are not…” Prompto snatched his hand back too quickly, blush turning ugly.   
   
“What I am doesn’t matter.” He kept his eyes on the fire. “I have prior engangements.”  
   
He could all but feel Pompto’s confused frown and then the realization.   
   
“Oh, you mean like….Noct and Luna? Oh. Oh.” Prompto glared down at his camera, a shaking laugh escaping him. “Oh. I guess I should have understood that. Second highest house in Lucis and all that. Bet you were promised off to some girl when you were still kids, right?”  
   
Gladio just grunted an answer that could have meant anything, but apparently Prompto took it as confirmation.   
   
There were a few minutes of awkward silence, then Prompto shifted again. He was looking up at the stars, hands around his knees, and looked so damn young and vulnerable it made Gladio’s heart ache.   
   
“I mean. If you want to….I mean, she doesn’t have to know. Right?”  
   
Damn the kid was crushing on him hard! It wasn’t making Gladio’s life easier.   
   
“That wouldn’t be fair,” Gladio said quietly.  
   
“If she doesn’t know….”  
   
“It wouldn’t be fair to you. Prom, you deserve better than someone’s left overs.” He did, really.   
   
“You are….a bit too big to be called left overs though, aren’t you?” Prompto laughed shakingly, but Glaido could hear it in his voice. The kid had had his heart crushed. *Well. I tried to take him down gently.*  
   
“And you need to work on your pick up lines, damn it Prom,” he groaned in pretended agony and drew a slightly steadier laugh from the gunner. “Go get some sleep. You’ll find someone who can give you their whole heart someday. You are worth the wait.”  
   
“Yeah. Sure.” Prompto stood up and reached out a hand, hesitated, and then patted Gladio awkwardly on the shoulder. “Just…so you know. If you change your mind….”  
   
“I’m not going to change my mind.” He said softly and could all but hear Prompto's hear break. 

"Yeah. I guess you wont." The kid said softly and shuffled into the tent. Gladio could hear him crawl into his sleeping bag, could hear the soft sobs. But he could also hear Noctis stirr and a soft mumble of comforting words. Gladio smiled a little to him self. Prom would be alright. He just needed to  get over his puppy love crush and well, if the crown prince was willing to help with that, who was his Shield to argue?

Half an hour later or so, the boys were asleep, cradled in each others' arms and there was another stirring in the tent. A few minutes later, Ignis came out, the sleeping bag around his shoulders and his hair a mess; glasses abandoned. 

"You look adorable," Gladio grinned as the advisor sat down in between his legs and leaned against his chest. 

Ignis just snorted but didn't protest as Gladio  rearragned the sleeping bag better around him. 

"You handled Prompto very well," he said finally.

"Yeah. I kinda had to break his heart a little though." Gladio sighed. 

"Bruised it, not broke it. He will be fine, I'm sure. Prior engagnements, though? What made you think of that?" Green eyes peered up at him through the bangs. Gladio caressed the hair away and kissed his forehead. 

"Just something that crossed my mind. I mean, I know this...." he waved a hand at Ignis and the night. "...is just temporary. When we come back - if we come back - I'll be expected to marry *someone*. To have kids that can grown up to be the Shields of Nocts and Luna's children. But it is a nice thought. Imagining us to be engaged."

Ignis chuckled and snuggled closer. 

"It is. But I don't need a ring or contract to know that I love you Gladio. Or that you love me."

"Still wish I coud give one to you."

"Well, if you insist, there are some very good jewlers in Altissa. Unless you want to ask Dino."

"Astrals, no! We'd have to wade through demon blood for the fanciest ore on Eos if he found out!" Gladio groaned and Ignis laughed softly.

"You are right. Something more traditional then. When we get to Altissa. It will be...our secret."

"I suppose that is as good as we can hope for." Gladio leaned down to kiss him, and this time Ignis leaned back up.


End file.
